Intelligent Chime
by Crosioss
Summary: hehehe...its a naruto pairing...hehe...you'll just have to read to find out huh? smirk
1. Part 1

The morning started with a long tired yawn placeing the back of her hand against her mouth smelling her   
  
morning breath, "ick.....ewww..." she lazyly stoof up draging herself into the bathroom, puting too much   
  
toothpaste on the brush " cough cough gag " spiting out the foaming water as the woman behind her yelled.   
  
" sakura! look what time it is and your just now getting outa bed!", "mother..its 6:00am in the morning..",  
  
" oh right hehe, carry on " as her mother left she started rinseing her mouth out but her mom poped her head   
  
back in. " oh and i need you to pick up just a few grocerys for me!" she yelled throwing a thick notebook to   
  
her then leaveing " twitch a....few....MOTHER!!! i gotta train for the chunin finals! ", "you have a month  
  
for that sakura! now if you wanna eat you better get some stuff or you could live on ramen!", sakura cringed   
  
to that..she was not gona be a low life like naruto and pig out on ramen everyday, she could still hear his rumbleings  
  
about...miso ramen...chicken...shrimp...beef..." GAH what am i thinking! that stuff is GROSS!" she instantly flew  
  
out past her mom in a blur, "sakura u forgot the list!" sakura turned around only to have the thick tablet  
  
whack her right in the forhead out the door into the street, " bye sakura have a fun day!" her mother slamed the door.  
  
"ya know that could be considered child abuse mother!!! grr...lets see.." she lifted up the first part of the tablet,  
  
noodles....beef...chicken..."AHHHHH!!!" there was no use, she could not escape the ramen == "goood morning sakuea-chan!"  
  
" oh no..." sakura turned her head slowly to the ramen freak she hated most " what do u-" she paused her eyes going starry  
  
as sasuke walked up behind him " sasuke-kun!!!! good morning! ", "whatever" ws the only response she got just  
  
as always...her head drooped down in a pouty sob ,maybe it was about time to give up on him and move on.." ohhh sakura!"  
  
she twitched looking up to her sensei " what..." she said at the corner of her mouth, " he transported down next to her handing   
  
her a a chain with a key hanging from it, "huh..wha..what is this" she took it into her hands studying it   
  
"that sakura is the key to the secret training area! congrats u qualify!" sasukes eyes widened and narutos jaw droped  
  
to the ground "wha..wh...why...WHY DOES SHE GET THE KEY AND WE DONT!!! naruto yelled into kakashis ear nearly knocking him down  
  
" because this area is based on ur intelligence, its very rough belive me " he said rubbing his ear.  
  
"you meen...i...im higher then naruto and sasuke?!", "in this section yes you are, good luck" kakashi waved dissapearing as always  
  
droping his make out paradise book. naruto picked it up and started looking through it " eh...ewwww" kakashi instantly faded in back   
  
grabing it then dissapearing again. "...hm? what was it naruto?" naruto couldnt stop turning red from what he saw ' uh..forget it..  
  
bye sakura-chan!" naruto waved and instantly ran off nervously sasuke follwoing him. "sigh, how odd...well..grocerys can wait  
  
ive gotta see this special training sight!" later she walked up to the gates, she placed the key into a electronic type box "Member #2, Sakura,  
  
Leval Genin, enter please. sakura blinked a couple times as the gates opened, if she was only the 2nd memeber then who  
  
was the other...it seemed she would not be alone in training " grr..as long as its not ino twitch but of course not! ino  
  
is nothing but a stupid pig!" she walked into the gates with a large confinit smile walking into the forest part of it only to smash into the member.  
  
" ow.." she looked up seeing who it was all blood flowing from her face turning a ghost white..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"...do you have to make such an annoying sound..." , her eye twitched violently...but her head snaped back as the gates closed and a kunai entered  
  
the key box sakura looked like a totall ghost...she was stuck...in a strange trainging area...with Dosu Kinuta of Hideing in sound, what next ker-wump  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hehehe, cliffhanger XP yes...the other one is...the one and only Dosu Kinuta!   
  
next time! Sakura and Dosu are now stuck within the locked gates of the unknown trainging zone! will anyone come rescue sakura? who threw the kunai?  
  
and what the he!? fine out next time on! Intelligent Chime!  
  
i know my chapters are short, they may get longer x.x please review 


	2. Part 2

i do not own naruto or any of its characters, if only XP   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" you....you...your...." sakura was shakeing violently knowing she was traped with the one who tried to  
  
kill her, she did not have the strength to defeat him, she closed her eyes tightly prepareing herself, she knew  
  
she was doomed. "...what is your problem.." her eyes snaped back open looking up at the sound ninja.  
  
"wha...wha...WHAT IS MY PROBLEM!? YOUR MY PROBLEM YOU PHSYCHO YOU TRIED TO KILL ME", she shot her mouth off not  
  
even thinking twice, "i was only doing my job..." sakura stoped her little mouth off,"so...your not going to kill me?"  
  
"no...i will no longer be orichimarus guinea pig...im nothing but a genin trying to become a chuunin now.."  
  
sakura blinked a couple times watching dosu as he started to walk off " oh....oh wait!" she caught up with him but he  
  
kept walking looking straight forward " how do you thin we should get out" she said pointing to the sparking key box  
  
with the kunia in it. " i dont plan to...yet", she stoped in her tracks cringeing horribly" i am not gona be stuck in  
  
her with you for the rest of my life" she screamed it in a panic throwing a kunai at him, the back of it hitting the back of  
  
his head, she blinked in surprise that she actually hit him. He turned arounding narrowing his one exposed eye at her  
  
sakura started backing up as dosu came very close to her face then placeing a finger on her nose " huh-" she couldnt say   
  
anything for she was instantly tumbleing down on her butt " owwwwwww, that hurt!!!!", "and so did the kunai...", she growled   
  
and stood up rubbing her sore butt, "next time ill aim somewhere much more precious then the back of your neck...", she mumbled to  
  
herself but he heard her and turned his head back around, she instantly flew behind a tree screeching, this guy could kill her  
  
at anytime and she kept pissing him off even more," stupid stupid stupid sakura!" she pounded her head with her fists landing on the   
  
soft grass f the forest below her, she peeked back around the tree trunk, but dosu was gone, somethin cracked a leaf behind her" EEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
she screamed and started running in circles, she may had been smarter then the others but she was still weak, she came to a thud  
  
on her butt again when collideing into Dosu for the second time in the past 15 minutes. she started to get up but she found herself stareing at  
  
the metale brace on dosus arm, " dont move..." she was forzen in terror, he was gona kill her after all, she shut her eyes tightly ready for   
  
some sorta ear pierceing screech like that he had attacked lee with, but instead felt something very cold hit her face, she opened her eyes back   
  
open wipeing blood off her face, it was cold she looked down at a very poisenous snake dosu had killed with a kunai, "this may be a trainging  
  
zone for the more intelligent..but that does not mean you can just relax, there are still threats..." dosu pulled the kunai from the large snakes  
  
head placeing it back into the holster. sakura was shocked and confused the same time...did Dosu Kinuta just save her...THE Dosu Kinuta who tried to   
  
kill her in the forest of death...?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
im reallllllllyyyyyy hopeing my chapters get longer, but i need to get some new music to snap some ideas into my head x.x  
  
well anyway, till next time! Crosioss signing off! 


	3. Part 3

The night came ever so slowly and moved ever so slowly, it seemed as if time itself played against sakura.  
  
plotting, planning something with every moment and movement she made.  
  
As the moonlight shown through the forest trees a new movement began, Sakura lay asleep leaning her head  
  
against a rock and a kunai in her hand, while Dosu lay in the trees wide awake, watching, thinking.  
  
Sakura: father...  
  
The sound of Sakuras voice startled dosu, he leand over to look at her and listen more carefully to what she  
  
mumbled in her sleep.  
  
sakura: father please...i promise I'll be good...no please!-  
  
She shot up bumping her large forhead on something metal, rubbing her head and opening her eyes she saw no  
  
one, she saw a leaf fall in front of her face, sakura turned to look up at Dosu who appered to be asleep.  
  
She layed back down falling asleep again instantly the same time Dosu opening his one exposed eye.  
  
Dosu: (...what happened to you sakura...what makes your spirit so strong...)  
  
The aroma of smokeing fish curled around sakuras nose wakeing her up slowly.  
  
Sakura: ( i hate fish...)  
  
She sat up rubbing the sleepyness out of her eyes blinking as she saw two fish cooking on the fire and Dosu  
  
sitting on the other side.  
  
Dosu: awake after your little dream i see...  
  
sakura: Oh! um..that..was nothing...important.  
  
Dosu poked the fire with a stick and took one of the cooked fish up from the fire.  
  
Sakura: what...do you like..have some sorta special justu to eat that or something? hehe  
  
( inner sakura: Oh yea! hes gona starve!! )  
  
Dosu: no..i don't..  
  
Dosu started to remove the wrapings around his head, sakura stiffined shocked that he was actually takeing it  
  
off, Kakashi would never take off his mask. Sakura snapped back from her thoughts looking back up nervously as  
  
Dosu threw the wrapings down on the ground.  
  
Sakura was slightly dissapointed when she saw that he had only takein off the wrapings that surrounded his mouth,  
  
trying not to stare she tried to look closer at a scar on the corner of his mouth.  
  
sakura: ( Is that what hes hideing?...no..to cover almost all of his face there must be more..)  
  
( inner sakura: FREAK!!! )  
  
Sakura: since were stuck here with nothing to do..no..since we have no clue what do do, im gona ask you a few  
  
questions..  
  
Dosu: ...shoot  
  
Sakura: um, well first, why do you always stand like that? you look like a gorilla..  
  
Dosu: I dont always stand like this...  
  
Sakura; well...yea but, still awnser the question!  
  
Dosu: well...i use to have a smaller brother and standing like this all the time would freak him out..i guess  
  
it sorta became a habbit...  
  
Sakura: Oh..you said "use to have a smaller brother" what do you mean by that?  
  
Dosu:...  
  
Sakura: awww come on!  
  
Dosu: he died in a fire...  
  
Sakuras mad expression changed to sad, looking down.  
  
Sakura; I'm sorry...hey, is that why- sakura pointed to where the wrapings around his head remained.  
  
Dosu: yea..  
  
He removed his headband as he removed the wrapings from the rest of his head, Sakura gasp slightly, Dosu's hair  
  
was black and it turned to a pale blonde as it went down his neck, he was unable to open his right eye due to  
  
a large scar on the right side of his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well, thats chapter 3 . i really hope its a step up from my other chapters . hope you enjoyed!  
  
please review!!!! Crosioss signing off! 


End file.
